Frostveil City
}} Frostveil City is a city built on the peaks of the eastern part of Mt. Cragonos, between Routes 15 and 16. It is built so high up in the mountains that it is at a higher altitude than Anthian City — in fact, this city is the highest point of Roria. The seventh Gym is located here, in addition to some strange secrets that lurk beneath the city. Notable Places Frostveil Gym The Frostveil Gym is located at the opposite end of the city. The Gym is a 2D platformer that turns everything into black and white, including sprites and avatars. Even when in battles, all move animations and the Pokémon themselves are silhouettes against a stark white background. It is also one of the few places that players are allowed to jump in. Players must traverse through the maze of platforms in order to encounter the Gym Trainers and eventually the Gym Leader himself. Contrary to what players expect of Frostveil Gym focusing in Ice-type Pokémon, Gym Leader Zeek is actually a -type Pokémon specialist, making Frostveil Gym the first Gym in the entire Pokémon World to be specialized in Dark-type Pokémon. His Pokémon are above Level 70, already stronger than any Regional Champions in their initial matches in the core series games. After defeating Gym Leader Zeek, he will give the player the Contrast Badge and TM97 Dark Pulse. The player also gains the ability to use HM3 Surf outside of battle. Entrance to Frostveil Catacombs To the left of Frostveil Gym, there is a small gap in the walls where players can climb down using a Pokémon with HM8 Rock Climb. From there, they can access the Frostveil Catacombs and the secrets laid within it. Hidden Power Checker A resident inside a house opposite to Pokémon Centre below the staircase can check the type of Hidden Power for the player's Pokémon on hand. Previously he talked about something insignificant and random, but from Version 0.13.4 update onwards, he has become the Hidden Power Checker. The move Hidden Power is a unique attack such that each Pokémon is of this move. The attack is available as TM10, which is also found in this city. Notable Event 4th Rival Battle Rival Tess is waiting for the player in front of Route 16 gate, blocking it in the process such that players cannot pass through until the missions are all completed. Once the player acquires the Contrast Badge, she will request another battle against the player for the first time since on Route 9. It has been long after the previous match, so the player is warned that her party is now fully evolved and significantly stronger than before, with 2 entirely new Pokémon in her roster. Trainers Frostveil Gym |- |- |Attack1 = Snatch|Ability = Unburden|Attack2 = Nasty Plot|Attack3 = Play Rough|Attack4 = Sucker Punch}} |- |Attack1 = Facade|Ability = Shed Skin|Attack2 = Rock Climb|Attack3 = Focus Punch|Attack4 = Head Smash}} |- |- |Attack1 = Yawn|Ability = Quick Feet|Attack2 = Take Down|Attack3 = Sucker Punch|Attack4 = Play Rough}} |- |Attack1 = Yawn|Ability = Intimidate|Attack2 = Take Down|Attack3 = Sucker Punch|Attack4 = Play Rough}} |- |- |Attack1 = Dark Pulse|Ability = Overcoat|Attack2 = Embargo|Attack3 = Whirlwind|Attack4 = Brave Bird}} |- |Attack1 = Venom Drench|Ability = Stench|Attack2 = Belch|Attack3 = Sucker Punch|Attack4 = Explosion}} |- |Attack1 = Shadow Ball|Ability = Stall|Attack2 = Foul Play|Attack3 = Mean Look|Attack4 = Quash}} |- |- |Attack1 = Foul Play|Ability = Super Luck|Attack2 = Feather Dance|Attack3 = Swagger|Attack4 = Drill Peck}} |- |Attack1 = Earthquake|Ability = Intimidate|Attack2 = Fire Fang|Attack3 = Outrage|Attack4 = Crunch}} |- |Attack1 = Iron Head|Ability = Inner Focus|Attack2 = Poison Jab|Attack3 = Shadow Claw|Attack4 = Sucker Punch}} |- |Attack1 = Toxic|Ability = Synchronize|Attack2 = Moonlight|Attack3 = Confuse Ray|Attack4 = Assurance}} |- |Attack1 = Dark Pulse|Ability = Iron Fist|Attack2 = Low Sweep|Attack3 = Storm Throw|Attack4 = Rock Slide}} |- |Attack1 = Inferno|Attack2 = Dark Pulse|Attack3 = Sludge Bomb|Attack4 = Shadow Ball}} |- Rival Battle |- |Theme=icy}} |- |- |Attack1 = Dragon Claw|Attack2 = Slash|Attack3 = Dig|Attack4 = Dragon Rush}} |- |Attack1 = Zen Headbutt|Attack2 = Flamethrower|Attack3 = Double Edge|Attack4 = Scary Face}} |- |Attack1 = Dragon Pulse|Attack2 = Swords Dance|Attack3 = Guillotine|Attack4 = Outrage}} |- |Attack1 = Outrage|Attack2 = Dragon Tail|Attack3 = Rock Climb|Attack4 = Superpower}} |- |Attack1 = Moonblast|Attack2 = Dragon Pulse|Attack3 = Perish Song|Attack4 = Sky Attack}} |- Items |- |- |- |- Trivia * Frostveil is the combination of ''Frost (coating or deposit of ice that may form in humid air in cold conditions) and veil (a thing that conceals, disguises, or obscures something). **The name resembles Veilstone City, Sinnoh and Driftveil City, Unova in the main series games. * Frostveil City has the highest altitude for any cities in the Pokémon World. * Despite being higher than Anthian City which flies above the clouds, Frostveil City is naturally always snowy. * Gym Leader Zeek is based on Zeekerss, who is well-known for interesting side scroller platformers like Contrast, Doodle and A Lucid Dream. * When the Silhouettes and Leader Zeek fade out of the view after their first Pokémon are sent out, it is shown that they have cat faces. * The black floating pieces in Frostveil Gym, when viewed at the right angle, read "WAKE UP" and "THE SHADOWS DON'T SLEEP". * A resident mentions the occurrence of a Shiny Snover on Route 8 "last year", which references 2015 Christmas Event. However, he misremembered and said Route 7 instead. * TM10 Hidden Power was added in the Version 0.13.4 update on 7th June, 2017. * The Pokémon Centre located here is the fifth separate Pokémon Centre to receive a unique design, with the other four being in Brimber City, Anthian City - Battle District, Aredia City, and Fluoruma City. 7